


A New Normal

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFerry drabble taking place after episode 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Normal

"Su… LaFontaine, let's get you to bed, okay?"  
"Perry, I can't." LaF looked up at their best friend, pain in their eyes. "You know just as well as I do that the parasites are working away. I don't want to wake up and not be myself. I would rather watch it happen; give you guys information to work with."  
"Okay," Perry acquiesced, sitting down on her bed. "How do you want to do this?"

* * *

The words on the scrabble board became worse and worse as LaF became more giddy, and Perry more stoic, trying to hold back tears.  
"I love this game so, so much!" LaF said, laughing.  
"Susan?"  
"Yes?"  
With that one reply, Perry knew that everything had changed. She had thought that her best friend had gone, but that wasn't true. This shell of her friend, this 'Susan' of her past, was the fake, not the LaFontaine that was constantly by her side.  
"Nothing." She got up and turned off the camera that they had set up, popping out the SD card. "I'm going to head over to Laura's and give her this, okay? I'll be right back."  
"Okay Per, Perrs, Perrsy."  
After handing over the footage, Perry headed back to her room, stopping short when she still heard soft giggling coming from inside. She slid down the wall until she was sitting there on the hallway floor, tears in her eyes.  
"Why can't everything just go back to normal?"


End file.
